tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Labradoodle
A Labradoodle is a created by crossing the and the Standard, Miniature, or Toy . The term first appeared in 1955, but was not initially popular. Contrary to popular belief Labradoodles are not ; nevertheless it is a perceived quality that many look for in this type of crossbreed. Labradoodle creator Wally Conron regrets the discovery of the cross and claims healthy Labradoodles are "few and far between" and most are "crazy or have an hereditary problem." The Labradoodle Association of America, an organization run by Labradoodle breeders, says they are "generally considered healthy dogs" but admits that common problems includes hip and elbow . Other ailments include eye diseases and , an endocrine disorder. Breeding history Origins The labradoodle became known in 1988, when n breeder Wally Conron crossed the and Standard for the Royal Guide Dog Association of Australia in Victoria. Conron's intent was to combine the low-shedding coat of the poodle with the gentleness and trainability of a Labrador retriever, and to provide a suitable for people with allergies to fur and . Sultan, a dog from this litter, displayed all the qualities Conron was seeking and worked as a guide dog for a woman in Hawaii for ten years. Conron has since repeatedly stated he regrets initiating the fashion for this type of crossbreed and maintains it caused "a lot of damage" together with "a lot of problems". He also felt he was to blame for "creating a ", adding that problems were being bred into the dogs rather than breeding away from problems. He is further quoted as claiming: "For every perfect one, you're going to find a lot of crazy ones." Mr. Conron was referring to the craze he initiated of multiple types of "designer" dogs being developed as copy-cats to the Labradoodle. There was a flurry of activity to breed virtually every breed to a poodle to create a new type of "-doodle" almost monthly in the beginning. Follow-on guide-dog breeding programs Currently, as with other crossbreeds, Labradoodles are not considered a by any major kennel club associations in North America. However, there are reputable organizations breeders can join if they qualify and follow the breed standard, regulations and ethical requirements. ALAA and ALCA are the two major organizations for Australian Labradoodles. Guide Dogs Victoria no longer breeds Labradoodles, however, they are bred by other guide and assistance dog organizations in Australia and elsewhere. The Association for the Blind of Western Australia has introduced Labradoodles into their training program, and their first, Jonnie, graduated in November 2010. Labradoodles are now widely used around the world as , , and s as well as being popular family dogs. Emerging breed standard and family dogs Labradoodles are, as mentioned, a poodle and a Labrador retriever. Breeders in Australia have gone on to develop the Australian Labradoodle which also includes spaniels in the mix for early generations of the breed. "Multigeneration Australian Labradoodles" are dogs who have been bred only to other multigeneration Australian Labradoodles for a minimum of four generations. These dogs have a breed standard and consistent looks and temperament. They are low shedding and many allergy and asthma sufferers find them suitable to live with. They are a wonderful family dog and adaptable to diverse circumstances. Australian Labradoodles come in standard (large), medium, and mini size, and so can be as comfortable living in a condo as living on a sprawling acreage. The Norwegian crown prince and princess own labradoodles. Appearance and temperament Because the (generic) Labradoodle is a cross between two dog breeds and not a itself, puppies in the early hybrid generations do not have consistently predictable characteristics. The first crossing of a poodle with a Labrador does result in variations in terms of appearance, size, coat and temperament. So while most Labradoodles share some common traits, their appearance and behavioral characteristics can be widely variable. The variation mostly applies to early-generation Labrador-poodle crosses, and not to multigeneration Labradoodles or multigeneral Australian Labradoodles: Once a Labrador-poodle cross has been selectively bred to other Labradoodles for 4 generations or more, then there is much greater consistency for all the selected aspects. Labradoodles' hair can be anywhere from wiry to soft, and may be straight, wavy, or curly. Some Labradoodles do shed, although the coat usually sheds less and has less " " than that of a . Labradoodles often display an affinity for water and strong swimming ability from their parent breeds. Like most Labrador retrievers and poodles, Labradoodles are generally friendly, energetic, and good with families and children. Their parent breeds are both among the world's most intelligent dog breeds, in which the poodle is believed to be among the smartest (second, after the ). Types Breeding line issues There is no consensus as to whether breeders should aim to have Labradoodles recognized as a breed. Some breeders prefer to restrict breeding to produce s (bred from a poodle and Labrador rather than, e.g. F2 hybrids bred from two Labradoodles) to ensure relatively uniform genetics among the Labradoodles, while maximizing of individual dogs to avoid inherited health problems that have plagued some inbred dog breeds. A large number of Labradoodle and Australian Labradoodle breeders who are ethical and well regarded, were previously breeders of purebred dogs. For many of these breeders, the inherent concerns with health and temperament for dogs who are being produced through repeated and more closely inbreeding and line-breeding led them to the Labradoodle or Australian Labradoodle. The ALAA maintains an open stud book whereas the ALCA maintains a closed stud book. Others are breeding Labradoodle to Labradoodle over successive generations, and trying to establish a new dog breed. These dogs are usually referred to as multigenerational (multigen) Labradoodles or multigeneration Australian Labradoodles. Australian Labradoodle breeding program Australian Labradoodles also differ from Labradoodles in general, in that they may also have other breeds in their ancestry. English and American × crosses (i.e. s). Two s and s were used in some Australian Labradoodle lines. were used too, but these lines did not work out and were no longer used for breeding. Currently, Australian Labradoodle breeding lines may only have 3 breeds infused: s, s, and s. Infusions occur with early generation breedings. Multigeneration breedings do not use any breed other than Australian Labradoodle to Australian Labradoodle. Australian Labradoodles also generally have poodles and Labradors in their pedigrees that come from European lines, whereas other Labradoodle lines tend to rely heavily on American stock. Thus the frequent misnomer of “American” Labradoodle when referring generically to a Labradoodle. Coat texture and color Labradoodle coats are divided into three categories: wool, fleece, or hair. Australian Labradoodles predominantly have fleece coats that are straight or wavy only. Wool and hair coats do not apply other than to early generation Labradoodles. Labradoodles' coat colors include chocolate, cafe, parchment, cream, gold, apricot, red, black, silver, chalk, lavender, and blue. Coat patterns can be solid, white abstract markings, parti, phantom, or tri-coloured. In general, Labradoodles may have any coat-color a poodle can have. Size Labradoodles can be different sizes, depending on the size of poodle used, and their size-names follow the names used for poodles: toy, miniature, and standard. Health Labradoodles can have problems common to their parent breeds. Poodles and Labrador retrievers can have , and should have specialist to check for this problem before breeding. The parent breeds can also have a number of eye disorders, and an examination by a qualified veterinary eye specialist should be performed on breeding dogs. Joint displasia is a known common issue in the parent breeds, similar to . This issue becomes more prevalent as a result of rapid growth during the puppy stage. Appropriate screening should be completed for this condition prior to breeding. Congenital eye diseases Labradoodles have been known to be susceptible to (PRA), an inherited disease causing blindness, which occurs in both miniature poodles and cocker spaniels. It is recommended that Australian Labradoodles be DNA-tested for PRA before being bred. One study has found that UK Labradoodles have a higher incidence (4.6%) of multifocal retinal dysplasia (MRA) compared to Labrador retrievers. Cataract is common as well (3.7%) but prevalence is comparable to that of Labradors. Addison's disease There is evidence of some occurrence of in the Australian Labradoodle. The Australian Labradoodle Association of America is currently conducting a study to try to determine how widespread the problem has become. References Category:Animal welfare